


Band of Gold

by StarCollector88



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCollector88/pseuds/StarCollector88
Summary: A relationship and wedding day from four different perspectives





	1. Micky's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> My stories make references to some of my previous stories.

*Beep, Beep*  
“Come on, Davy! Get a move on!” Micky shouted from the Monkeemobile as he stood on the seat and honked the horn obnoxiously.  
He felt like was going to jump out of his skin waiting for his British counterpart. They were in a hurry and last thing he needed was to miss their cue. Being on time was crucial. This was an all or nothing, win or lose situation. No time must be spared.  
One more sharp horn honk. “What the hell is he doing?” the drummer seethed under his breath.  
Davy immediately appeared in the doorway of the pad. He stood and raised his hands in the air palms up. “What is this?”  
Micky took in the sight of his friend. Davy had on a tuxedo. The bottoms of the pants were halfway up his calf as well as the shirt and jacket having the same appearance on his forearms.  
Micky couldn’t help but let a little chuckle escape. “Sorry, man. The only size they had left was a youth large and I thought that would fit just fine.”  
“I look ridiculous! I can’t wear this!”  
“Listen here. You need to get in this car and we have to get going. Ridiculous outfit or not we don’t have time. We are on a time crunch.”  
Davy slammed the front door and trudged to the car, slumping into the front seat when he got there. “Are we going to make it?”  
“Well, since your fashion show cost us a few minutes, we will need to haul ass.”  
With that Micky peeled out of in front of the pad and screeched down the road.  
“Make yourself useful and look at the map. I need guidance,” Micky instructed tossing the map over.  
“Why are you so edgy? This isn’t your normal demeanor,” Davy complained, “it’s off putting. You didn’t even name this mission.”  
“Um, this is quite a serious matter,” Micky said staunchly before softening. “Besides this mission is called Operation No Time: For Pete’s Sake the Sequel!”  
“That’s a long title.”  
“Just be the navigator,” Micky said exasperated.  
“No, no you do not want me navigating; I’ll accidentally navigate us off a cliff. Metric system, you know.”  
“Well, you’re my best option since Mike and Peter aren’t here. We gotta make this work.”  
“Fine,” Davy conceded trying to unfold the map with great difficulty.  
“Don’t work too hard. I don’t want to lose our deposit on that jacket,” Micky joked trying to lighten his own mood. He was feeling extremely tense and at the same time restless. A little joking now and then tends to make him feel at ease, but today it was not working.  
There was no response from Davy besides a glare that Micky hadn’t notice. Micky was now deep thought.  
“How did we get here?” he contemplated as he looked on to the long stretch of highway in front of him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six months prior  
Peter came sprinting through the front door of the pad. “I finally got one!” he announced triumphantly.  
“Got one what?” Mike asked making his way over to the excited bassist.  
“An answer to my lonely hearts ad,” Peter answered beaming.  
“So you sent in my ad?” Micky said with a tone of pride.  
“No, man. He sent in my ad. I had to adjust the nonsense you had written,” Davy contradicted.  
“Actually,” Peter explained, “this is my ad. I wrote my own ad that was more accurate to me. I hope you aren’t mad.”  
Before Micky or Davy could answer, Mike interjected, “Tell us about the reply you got, Pete.”  
“Well, the girl that replied is Claire St. Matthew. She said she is a strong willed person and is tired of finding guys that argue with her. She says she’s looking for someone more the opposite of herself. She left her phone number at the bottom to the letter.”  
“What are you waiting for? Call her!” Davy advised.  
“Are you sure this is the right move?” Mike asked. “Sounds to me like she’s looking for someone to take advantage of.”  
“Mike, it won’t hurt to meet her and for Peter to see for himself,” Micky countered.  
“Yeah, Mike. I have to at least try,” Peter said with a noticeable wane in his previous excitement.  
“I know, Shotgun. I just know how understanding and impressionable you are. I would hate for someone to see that as a chance to meet their own needs. Especially since you are looking for love and could get clouded by the opportunity,” Mike explained.  
“Don’t worry. I may play the dummy, but I know what I’m looking for. Besides I’ll have you guys to lend an honest opinion,” Peter said as he began to dial.  
Micky approached Mike, “We’ll look out for him. He has a good head on his shoulders. What could go wrong?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Micky take the left!” Davy yelled from the passenger’s seat.  
Micky screeched into a turn nearly causing a four car collision in the process.  
“I’ve been telling you to take the next left for the past two minutes. What are you doing?”  
“Sorry, I was just thinking. Is this whole thing my fault?”  
Micky couldn’t help but feel guilt well up in his gut. The stinging of tears were forming and he didn’t know how to stop them. He was the one who stuck up for Peter’s decision to call Claire, going against Mike’s better judgment. “Damn, why is Mike always right?”  
“Almost missing that left and killing us? Yeah I’d say so.”  
“No, this whole Peter situation.”  
“Why would it be your fault?”  
“I came up with the advertisement idea in the first place and I kept encouraging Peter to call her when Mike had doubts...”  
“I am no less to blame than you for those two instances. Ultimately, it seems as though Peter’s better judgment was obscured by the thought of potential love. We can’t continue to think about ‘what ifs,’ all we can do is move towards making changes now.”  
Micky was barely paying attention to Davy’s words of wisdom, because he again found himself drifting off into a memory.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One week after the letter arrived  
Micky watched as Davy primped and trained Peter for his date.  
“Now Peter, be sure to pull the chair out for her and ask her information about herself. Think before you answer questions and for God sakes act like a gentleman.”  
“I’ll do my best Davy.”  
“So what are the plans for tonight Peter?” Micky inquired.  
“We are going to an Italian restaurant. I’m so nervous!”  
“Don’t be nervous, Mate. You’ve had the best training in the world and you’re ready,” Davy said confidently.  
Micky rolled his eyes, “A little conceited aren’t we, Jones?”  
There was a knock at the door and Mike went to answer it. Davy gave Peter a spritz of cologne and pushed him out of the bathroom.  
There standing near the front door was strawberry blond woman wearing an expensive looking outfit. Her mouth was a straight line and her eyes were darting around the pad.  
“Do I have the wrong place?” she asked impatiently. “Does Peter Tork live here?”  
Peter stepped forward. “Claire, I presume, I am Peter.”  
“Oh, I thought being a popular musician you would live in a more upscale part of town,” Claire said crinkling her nose.  
“Well, you see we like to live as the commoners do as not to let all the lack of gigs go to our head,” Micky joked.  
Claire looked at him with disdain. “Who are you?”  
“Oh, my apologies. These are my roommates/bandmates/best friends Mike, Micky, and Davy.”  
“Charmed.”  
“I don’t think she is,” Davy whispered to Mike and Micky.  
“I guess we should get going. See you guys later.”  
Mike waved and called after them. “Okay have fun you two!” and shut the door.  
“She certainly is a pleasure. Maybe she’s just slow to warm. First impressions can’t really be everything,” Micky tried to convince himself and the others.


	2. Mike's Perspective

“How does this look?”  
Mike glanced over at his friend and smiled as he shook his head. “Shotgun, let me help you with that tie.”  
Mike couldn’t help but find Peter’s innocent qualities incredibly endearing. He approached and began retying and straightening Peter’s bowtie. “There you go. Perfect.”  
“Thanks, Mike. Not just for the tie, but everything. Being here.”  
“I feel it to be my duty and honor as your friend to be here,” Mike said working hard to bite back the tears that were beginning to mist his eyes.  
The emotions were blending together and so overwhelming, that he had no idea what was causing the tears. There was anger at Davy and Micky for not being there. Anger that this situation was occurring at all to cause a rift. Sadness that Peter was going through with this. And a small amount of pride in Peter for his tenacity.  
Mike turned around to busy himself straightening his own tuxedo. He didn’t want Peter to see him break. Why? He didn’t quite know why. Maybe it was because around Peter crying was contagious. Maybe he didn’t want to ruin this big day for Peter. Maybe he just didn’t want emotions in his way. Mike was effective at hiding his true feelings for the greater good.   
“Mike?”  
Peter’s concerned voice drew him from his trance. He quickly looked up towards the ceiling and willed the tears that were welling back in. He turned around to face Peter’s expression that appeared as concerned as his voice sounded.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Just fine, Shotgun. Why do you ask?”  
“Because I’ve said your name three times.”  
“You know sometimes you just get so deep in thought,” Mike lied. “What did you need?”  
“I was wondering if you would be able to run this handkerchief over to Claire. She will freak out if she doesn’t have it,” Peter said extending the item to Mike. “I forgot I had it in my pocket.”  
Mike cringed at the thought of interacting with bridezilla. But he had to put on a brave face for Peter’s sake. “Sure, good buddy. Whatever you need.”  
Mike exited the outdoor tent designated for the groom and walked the maze of caterers and decorators towards the bridal tent. As he navigated the matrimonial labyrinth, he began to think, “How did we get here?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four months prior  
“I’ve called this meeting in regards to the state of our good friend Peter,” Mike said pounding his gavel on the table. “Any motions from the floor?”  
“I can do all kinds of motions on this floor,” Micky said striking some karate poses.  
Davy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back over to the table. “Don’t do that. This is a serious matter.”  
“I’m practicing the moves so I can take down that she-devil. We’ve done it once before and we can do it again,” Micky said slamming his fist on the table and then twisting his face in pain.  
“Order, order,” Mike bellowed banging the gavel once more. “Now, when Peter gets home this afternoon, I think it’s time for an intervention with this relationship.”  
“Right,” Micky and Davy agreed.  
“Claire is treating him poorly and he needs to hear the truth from outside bystanders,” Mike continued.  
“Right,” Micky and Davy agreed.  
“Who should start off this meeting?”  
“You,” Micky and Davy pointed at Mike.  
“Why me?”  
“You see Mike; you’re like the unspoken leader and I don’t feel as though Davy and I are qualified to lead such a sensitive topic.”  
“I second that,” Davy interjected.  
Mike didn’t have time to protest because the all too familiar sound of Claire’s complaining came from outside as the door knob turned.  
“All I’m saying is I think you need to consider other options for a career. You misheard me. I’m not saying you’re not talented enough, I’m saying they aren’t.” Claire looked up and saw Davy, Mike, and Micky standing in unnatural poses trying to look as though they were not just having a meeting about the couple. “Oh, didn’t know you all would be here,” she apologized without meaning.  
“We were waiting on Peter so we could rehearse for our upcoming show,” Davy said irritably moving closer to Claire. Partially, to move out of his odd position and partially to push her out the door.  
“You know you would be a lot more physically appealing if you weren’t so elf-like,” Claire retorted knowing that she was already on thin ice and looking to strike a nerve.  
“Are you flirting or starting a fight?” Davy asked through gritted teeth.  
Claire’s face suddenly softened and she put on that phony voice of innocence that the guys were all too accustomed to. “Neither! I wouldn’t dream of doing anything to hurt my Petey.”  
Micky and Mike looked at each and mouthed ‘Petey’ with disgusted looks on their faces.   
“Looks like you should be going then, practice time, you know,” Davy said shoving her out the door.  
“Davy!” Peter exclaimed as the door opened back up and Claire stuck her head in.  
“You guys realize how incredibly codependent you are, right?”   
“So?” the four guys answered in unison.  
“Didn’t I kick you out already?” Davy interrupted the open mouthed Claire.  
“Yes, but…”  
“No. Out.” Davy locked the door and dusted off his hands.  
“That was rude, Davy! I have to go smooth this over now,” Peter said reaching for the door handle.  
Mike caught his shoulder. “Shotgun, we really need to talk to you about something.”  
“But Claire will be mad at me”  
“Yeah, this has to do with that,” Micky said helping Mike lead Peter to the table.  
“What could we possibly have to discuss about Claire?”  
“That’s a good question for Mike. Mike?” Davy urged.  
“Thanks, Tiny,” Mike said pointedly. “Peter, you said that you wanted our honest opinions about Claire, right?”  
“Of course, I need to make sure I have my girl and my friends. She’s great isn’t she?”  
“We hate her!” Micky blurted out.  
“Micky!” Davy scolded.  
“What?” Peter said looking forlorn.  
“Hate may be too strong a word. We don’t like the way she treats you,” Mike tried to soften Micky’s blow.  
“What’s wrong with the way she treats me?”  
“She makes you do everything for her and then criticizes the way you did it. Very ungrateful if you ask me,” Davy began.  
“When someone does something wrong they need to be told so they learn,” Peter answered.  
“She makes you miss practices and spend less time around here. And the time that you do spend here with her are spent with her negatively evaluating our lifestyle, talent, and appearance…” Micky continued.  
“Claire’s just an opinionated person,” Peter made an excuse.  
“She makes you go against your own morals. I’ve seen you be broken down by her one too many times. You’re a shell of your former self,” Mike explained. “To us, her personality seems as though she stoops down to gather partly shattered men, which I’m guessing she is why she latched onto you based on the contents of the ad. Seems as though once she is through with someone and knows when it’s over it will start again with someone else.”  
“Bloodsucker,” Micky added.  
“That’s quite an assumption,” Peter said with a look of disappointment on his face.  
“It’s our view as bystanders,” Davy resumed. “And I swear I have never seen that girl smile.”  
“I have,” Peter protested. “Both the times she smiled it was a portrait of the sun.”  
“Both!?” Micky questioned. “You mean she is this miserable all the time.”  
“Look Shotgun, we aren’t looking to criticize your relationship. We just want you to be careful…” Mike began.  
“And break up with her,” Davy interrupted.  
“Break up with her?” Peter stood up and raised his voice. “This is the longest and most successful relationship I’ve ever had.”  
“That’s not saying much,” Micky said under his breath.  
“We don’t want you to be disoriented by having a relationship that you miss out on the hints that this one is toxic,” Davy said gently.  
“I’m not disoriented! I know this relationship better than all of you because I’m the one in it! You’ll all see, just give her a chance. I know you’ll see things differently,” Peter continued to yell as he made his way towards his room and slammed the door.  
“That was promising,” Micky said sarcastically.  
“Obviously right now Peter is mystified by Cupid’s spell,” Mike worked towards damage control. “He now knows our thoughts and he has time to think about how what we said connects to reality. We’ve planted the seed. Let’s not push this further. I know that he will make the right choice in time.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you want?” barked a voice that jolted Mike out of his stupor.  
“Nice to see you too, Claire.”  
“Look, you’re not my favorite person today.”  
“I’m not your favorite person any day.”  
“Precisely,” she retorted, “I just put up with you to appease Peter.”  
“That’s awfully kind of you,” Mike said sarcastically.  
“Elizabeth change your hair you look hideous,” Claire yelled at a bridesmaid. “What are you doing over here, Redneck?”  
Mike glanced around at the interior of the bridal tent. It was very similar to the one he and Peter were in except for the company. Peter and Mike were the only occupants on the groom’s side. This tent was filled with snobby looking women all dressed in pastels. They all had an air of entitlement that fit nicely along with the bride. Mike knew that none of them would call her out on her offensiveness.  
“Why are you so mean?”  
“I don’t know I think it’s just my factory setting.”  
“Just how many times are you going to recycle that excuse?”  
“I don’t have time for your nonsense,” Claire reiterated tapping her foot irritably.   
“Here,” Mike said shoving the handkerchief into her hands, “Peter asked me to give this to you.”  
“About time he did something right,” she criticized. “Please tell me you’re not wearing that ridiculous hat at my wedding.”  
“You’re the worst human being on the planet.”  
“Aw, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Claire retorted in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. “As lovely as this visit was…get out.”  
He turned on his heel and opened the tent flaps with an angry flourish. “Gladly.”  
Mike began stomping towards the direction of Peter’s tent. He decided that a cool down was needed before facing his friend again. He headed down towards a small pond near the edge of country club.   
Aggression coursed through Mike’s veins. He picked up large rocks and began chucking them in the water.   
“I wish Micky and Davy were here.”


	3. Davy's Perspective

“Micky, you’re going to get us killed!” Davy yelled at the driver who seemed to be spaced out.  
This was second time in the past thirty minutes that the drummer had nearly nicked the guardrail. Davy was beginning fear for his life. Every slight jerk of car sent the Brit into a near panic attack. He sat in the passenger seat hyperventilating and gripping the door handle.  
“Relax, we’re fine.”  
“You’re speeding!”  
“I acknowledge the sign’s recommendation.”  
“You’re going 30 miles over!”  
“Hey, if you didn’t want me to drive then you shouldn’t have taken so long putting on that toddler sized suit.”  
“Forgive me for not trusting your driving skills,” Davy said sarcastically. “You can’t say it’s unwarranted. I still want to know how you managed to get the car on the roof that one time.”  
“I can’t reveal all my secrets.”  
“Well, in any case I would like to make it there in one piece.”  
“Take it easy, lean back, and put your feet up. I know where we are now. I need you in tip top shape. We will be there quicker than I can sing ‘Goin’ Down’.”  
Micky took his comment as personal challenge and began singing to race the clock.  
Davy took his advice and reclined the seat back and looked up at the sky. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander.  
“How did we get here?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two months prior  
“I think it’s time for intervention number two,” Davy complained. “It’s been two months and he’s still following Claire around like a lost puppy.”  
“Like a lost puppy that got kicked one too many times,” Micky added.  
“I understand that things have not changed for the better, but you know how upset he got the last time we mentioned it,” Mike said. “I don’t want to make him choose between her and us.”  
“Why she would,” Micky argued.  
“I don’t want to stoop to her level. I don’t want to lose him,” Mike said softly.  
“How could Peter choose a short relationship over best friends?” Davy asked.  
Peter came through the front door at that very moment, small bag in tow.  
“Hey Big Peter, whatcha been up to?” Micky greeted him trying to act casual.  
“Big plans and news,” Peter said excitedly, “maybe you all better sit down.”  
“Famous last words,” Davy whispered.  
Mike, Micky, and Davy exchanged concerned glances as they joined Mr. Schneider at the kitchen table. Peter was bouncing back and forth unable to contain his excitement.  
“What is all the fuss about, Shotgun?” Mike asked.  
Peter opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Micky.  
“I think I know what all this is about,” Micky chimed in. “Last time Peter came home this excited, he had gotten an answer to his advertisement. In that bag must be more letters from perspective ladies.”  
“Is that it, Pete? Meaning you’re breaking up with Claire?” Davy questioned with a hopeful gleam in his eye. “That’s a relief!”  
Peter stopped in his tracks and his face dropped. “No.”  
The other three stared at each other in shock and embarrassment.   
“Then what has got you so wound up?” Mike pressed.  
Peter took a small box out of the bag and set it on the table. No one moved for a moment as the silence permeated the space. Micky broke the stillness by popping open the box to reveal a ring.  
“Please tell me this is from a Cracker Jack box,” Micky said.  
“Nope,” Peter deadpanned.  
“You can’t be serious,” Davy said.  
“I am,” Peter said seriously, “I love Claire and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”  
“With her?” Micky yelped.  
“I think what my obnoxious comrade is trying to say is that things between the two of you have not seemed to improve and we thought you were leaning in the opposite direction,” Mike tried to reword.  
“I believe that this was the very thing we were advising against. Were you even listening?” Davy chastised.  
“Did you really think I was going to leave the only real relationship I’ve been able to have?” Peter sniffled. “I thought you’d be happy for me. You’re my friends.”  
“We are, but it is our duty, as your friends, to tell you that this is a terrible decision,” Micky tried to say the words as easily as he could.  
“I agree with Micky, although not with the same words exactly. Peter have you thought this through completely?” Mike reasoned.  
“I have and there’s nothing you all can say or do that is going to change my mind,” Peter shouted. “Tonight I am going to propose to Claire with or without your approval. You’re either with me or against me.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Davy was jerked forward in his reclined seat due to the abrupt stop of the Monkeemobile.  
“Here!” Micky announced jumping out of the car without opening the door.  
“So what’s your plan?” Davy asked following Micky’s lead.  
“My plan was to follow your plan.”  
Davy facepalmed. “We’re screwed.”  
Suddenly, an organ in the distance started to play The Wedding March.  
“Sounds like Peter’s marching towards his death. Death of a bachelor and our lives,” Micky remarked.  
Davy pulled the drummer towards the music. “Come on, Mate. We don’t have much time. We’ve got to sabotage this unhappily ever after.”


	4. Peter's Perspective

To say the wedding wasn’t going as planned was the understatement of the century. Whatever could go wrong seemed to be going wrong and Claire was blaming it all on him. The flowers didn’t arrive. The swans that were meant to be walking around the grounds turned out to be geese. The caterers were behind schedule. The minister was called away on a family emergency. And dishearteningly for Peter, he only had a best man and no groomsmen.   
Even though everything that could be remedied was and adjustments were being made, that didn’t seem to ease Claire’s wrath. Peter had not even seen her or heard anything directly from her; it was messages passed along to him from different people. However, he could tell that she was being difficult just by knowing how she is.   
Peter continued to gaze at his form in the mirror as he waited for Mike to return from Claire’s tent. He was hoping that she was in a better mood and not treating Mike terribly.   
All Peter ever wanted was for everyone to get along. He wanted all parts of his life to align seamlessly. He didn’t feel as though that was much to ask.  
His heart was aching for days past when all he worried about was when the next gig was, where money was coming from, who was after them, and what to do to get out of scrapes. No small feat by any means and under all that chaos was familiarity. He had been playing back a thousand memories and thinking about everything they had been through. Time seemed to stand still back then.  
Last night, he had difficulty falling asleep. He kept focusing on the day ahead and the feeling of his own heart racing. A couple of times he could have sworn he heard footsteps outside his apartment door. He would rush over, careful not to wake up Mike who was staying with him, and look out to see if Davy and Micky happened to be there. He was hoping. It had not been long and he was still reaching for something even though he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Maybe he had been going back in his mind too much lately.   
Peter wanted and needed love and companionship, but at what cost? He was aware that people change and these things do happen. He felt the all too familiar pressure growing from his nose to his eyes as the tears began to sting. Always the sensitive one, he was trying to keep his mind occupied with the busyness of the day in order to ward off emotions. But now being alone with his thoughts, with only moments to go before the big show, it was difficult to keep his mind from wandering off.  
“How did we get here?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One month prior  
Peter continued to shove the remainder of his belongings into a duffel bag as Mike watched. Claire had accepted the proposal and he was getting ready to move into her apartment. Usually, it was custom to wait until after the wedding to cohabit, but his friends were not making this process easy and he had to get out.  
As he moved towards his dresser to get those items, he looked in the mirror. He saw the shadows on his face. There were dark circles from thought provoked sleepless nights and a gaunt appearance from lack of appetite. His friends kept telling Peter he didn’t look the same. Maybe it was his physical appearance. Maybe it was because he was more absent than present and they were forgetting what he looked like. He looked away and shook the thoughts out of his mind. He had to cut his mind off because it felt as though his heart was going to burst.  
“Peter?” Mike broke the silence and Peter’s train of thought. “Are you sure you want to leave now? You’re still welcome to stay.”  
“Mike that’s very considerate of you, but I know when things are going south and that’s a sign to leave.”  
“Oh really, you know when things aren’t going well?” Davy said sarcastically.  
“Davy, don’t start,” Mike warned.  
“Oh no Mike, I’m going to. I’m just curious then, no red flags about Claire? Not like someone outright saying it to you?”  
“Why do you even try? He’s never going to listen,” Micky chimed in condescendingly.  
“Cool it, you two,” Mike snapped.  
“That’s okay, Mike,” Peter deadpanned zipping up his bag. “This is exactly why I’m leaving now. No one has common decency anymore.”  
“We have decency enough to tell you you’re ruining your life,” Davy yelled.  
“You mean ruining yours,” Peter shot back. “You’re nothing without me! All you do is a tap a tambourine.”  
“Better than singing off key,” Micky defended a stunned Davy.  
“You too. You barely play those drums. Mike and I carry you two,” Peter kept going.   
“At least, I’m not desperate and marrying the first girl to give me a second date,” Davy attacked.  
“I can find someone with staying power and don’t have to keep going to the next flavor of the week to appease my Napoleon complex.”  
“That’s enough!” Mike shouted. “Are we really going to trash this friendship? We need to be stronger now more than ever.”  
“Seems like it,” Micky said. “Look Pete, nothings gonna change not for me and you, not before you realize how much you have to lose.”  
“I agree completely. You’re letting go of everything for a lot of nothing,” Davy added. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re the one that needs to make effort and moves. Clearly, your head is too far up Claire’s ass to see that.”  
Peter was fuming. He was clenching his fists, he was turning red, and smoke was practically coming out of his ears. This was the last straw. He slammed the last drawer closed. “If that’s how you feel, stay outta my life. Don’t bother coming to my wedding.” He stomped towards the front door.  
“Whew, thanks for letting us off the hook,” Micky yelled after him.  
Peter slammed the door and leaned up against the other side. He heaved a sad, angry sob.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Pete?”  
Peter was roused from the images of his mind by Mike’s return. He found himself leaning against a tent post.  
“Hey Mike, how did it go?”  
Mike stood in silence looking baffled as to how to answer that question, which Peter noticed right away.  
“It’s okay, Mike. You can be honest with me. I am aware of how she is.”  
“Honestly, she was herself. She made comments and criticisms as always. There was not an ounce of kindness or even tolerability in her interaction with me. Plus she criticized my hat.”  
“I’m sorry, Mike,” Peter apologized head down unable to face his friend’s eyes.  
“Hey, are you alright?”  
“I’ve just been thinking about our friendship. All of us,” Peter sniffled. “That last night when I left. The tension. I feel like it will never get back to the way it was after that. You’re with me and have always had my back. You even chased after me that day. But those two…I’ve lost them.”  
“I feel like they’ll come to their senses one day.”  
“You know, I feel like I’m just waiting for them to come around every day since I’ve been gone. I keep waiting for things to be different. If this was a movie, they would have been here yesterday or crashed in here like the clumsy people they are. If this was a movie they would have been here by now.”  
“This isn’t a movie, it’s real life,” Mike stares at the audience and winks. “I keep waiting for them, too.”  
“I just want it back the way it was before,” Peter said turning away to hide the tears.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Shotgun, I’m going to ask one last and final time. Are you sure you want to go through with this?”  
Peter shut his eyes tight and contemplated the question carefully. This was the last opportunity to think this over and Mike was offering him a decision. He heaved a heavy sigh before looking at Mike.  
“I…”  
“Fellas, let’s go. Time to get started,” the replacement minister interrupted the conversation.  
With the weight of uncertainty of Peter’s answer hanging in the balance, the two headed out of the tent to the altar.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mike and Peter took their places standing to the left of the minister. Peter looked out into the crowd hoping to see some familiar faces, but all he saw was s sea strangers. Being estranged from his family ensured that his side of the room would be empty. He had hoped though to see the few people he did invite, Mr. Babbitt, Millie and Larry, and most of all Micky and Davy.  
He turned to Mike to see if he noticed the absences. Mike gave Peter a sympathetic nod. There was no time to dwell though, the music began and the crowd stood to view the vision in white floating down the aisle.  
Peter looked at Claire and thought she looked stunning. She was not the Claire that Peter always saw. She had a smile plastered on her face that would look genuine to and outsider, even though Peter knew better. He couldn’t help but feel an emotion swell inside him at the sight of her.  
Claire approached the altar and her father handed her hand over to Peter. She looked over at him and whispered through her smile baring teeth, “You chose that tie?”  
“Can we just get through this pleasantly? Unless I screw this up again, I’m going to marry you.”  
“Well you better not mess this up!”  
Peter should have expected it and had no time to answer before…  
“Dearly beloved…” the minister interrupted Peter’s thoughts.  
The ceremony felt as though it was going by in a blur just as the entire day had. He knew the minister was reading scriptures and talking about the sanctity of marriage, but Peter was too distracted by thoughts to listen. He blankly stared at Claire’s fake smile and felt a tinge of regret forming.   
He was snapped back to reality by the minister’s booming voice.  
“If anyone here has reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”  
“Hold it!” Mike broke the silence.  
Immediately after the gasps subsided at the words, a commotion came sliding from the back of the aisle.  
“We object!”


	5. All Together Now

Every single person at the ceremony whipped their heads around to stare at the disheveled pair at the back of the aisle. Davy and Micky stood in their tuxedos that were now in disarray with pockets turned out, jackets hanging off slightly, and some tears throughout. The two also seemed out of breath as they staggered toward the front.  
Both Peter and Mike looked on in disbelief. They could not believe that Micky and Davy had made it to the ceremony and that they looked so unkempt. Peter felt a swell of love and pride fill his chest at the gesture, whereas Mike felt relief that he didn’t have to be in this alone.  
“What’s going on?” Claire broke the stunned silence. “What happened to you two? And what are you doing here?”  
Davy leaned on Mike as he gasped for air to explain. “We…went to…the wrong… wedding. They…shouldn’t…put weddings in such…close…proximity.”  
Micky took over since he had regained his wind. “Yeah we went to the Stork/Matthews Wedding. Ironic. Those people were not happy. Imagine their faces!”  
“They probably had the same look I do now,” Claire fumed.  
Micky continued ignoring her, “And then we crossed paths with those big, angry birds. They chased us all the way over here. I guess those tuxedo deposits are null and void.”  
“Sorry to interrupt,” the minister cut in, “but I thought I heard some objections, and we really must move forward with the ceremony. Are there objections?”  
“I know what it is,” Peter interjected before anyone else could answer, “These three knew that the wedding couldn’t go on without Davy and Micky. They objected to get up here and be there for me.”  
“Too overdramatic if you ask me,” Claire said impatiently. “We don’t have time for these ‘shenanigans’ that you all are always getting into. So if no one minds, I’d like to get this over with.” She turned back towards the minister.  
“Charming,” Davy whispered.  
“Now wait a minute, don’t say a single vow,” Mike countered sternly, “I’m positive that is not the reason these two came here. And my objection had nothing to do with them; it had everything to do with this whole wedding mess.”  
“Mike’s right, let him speak,” Micky agreed.  
“Now I’m not the kind of guy to be rudely barging in on a matrimonial occasion, I’m not Micky and Davy. But Peter you’re not the kind of guy that should be marrying the wrong girl.”  
“Excuse me!” Claire burst out turning back around to face her adversaries.  
Peter turned to face his three friends who were now in the aisle together as a united front. He noticed that he was now sandwiched between his future and past. “Go on,” he replied ignoring the huffing and puffing coming from his bride.  
“We have been over this multiple times, Shotgun. I feel like you are so focused on having a future with someone that you’re willing to sacrifice everything you hold near and dear,” Mike continued.  
“Your friends, your music, your dignity,” Davy added. “It is almost like you are giving up you.”  
“So?” Peter asked seeming more confused than ever.  
“So, you have options. Don’t say yes to Claire, say yes to your life. Run away now,” Micky answered.  
Peter stood for a moment contemplating the same things he had been all day. He began to look back and forth from past to future. The future was a furious Claire that was gripping his hands with fire in her eyes. He could only imagine this for the rest of his life, her emotional breakdowns causing turmoil in his life. Turning to the past, he saw three kind faces willing to give up anything for his happiness whether that meant making fools of themselves at a wedding or stepping back and letting him move forward with his choice of marriage. He wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, but this was a no brainer.  
“I’m sorry Claire…” Peter made up his mind.  
“You’re sorry for your friends? I agree. Good thing we can ditch them after this is all over.”  
“No,” he said shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t marry you. We aren’t right for each other. Our temperaments don’t complement each other, I don’t want to give up music and my friends, and you are not a nice person. This is not the path I wish to take.”  
Gasps rang out from the crowd and Claire’s mother fainted. The three other Monkees turned to each other with big smiles and shook hands (bumping into their own noses in the process).  
“It’s your choice,” she snapped. “You can continue with your worthless, pathetic life. Or you can become someone who matters. Apparently, you can’t see what is important in life.”  
“Trying to get those last digs in there before you have no power over him,” Mike taunted. “Sounds like he knows exactly what is important.”  
“This is all your fault!” Claire yelled turning towards Mike, Micky, and Davy making the three jump.  
“We do have to take partial credit for this,” Davy said proudly and quietly because Claire did make him nervous. He was slinking away behind his taller associates.  
“I think you mean blame,” Claire screamed. “Excuse me I have to go make a scene.”  
Claire stomped down the aisle pushing through Mike, Micky, and Davy as she did. Once she got down the aisle she let out a loud screech and began tearing down decorations. Her family and friends rushed to her side as the four friends looked on in stunned silence.  
“Peter, I’m so proud of you,” Mike said.  
“Yeah it took a lot of guts to stand up for yourself like that,” Davy added.  
“I couldn’t marry her. She’d kill me within a week! Are you seeing this carnage?” Peter responded.  
The four looked at the scene. Claire looked like King Kong as she climbed onto the cake table and began pelting her friends and family members with cake in her blind rage.  
“Now that I’ve made my mark here, I’m going to make my exit,” Micky said jokingly.   
“Yeah you two grab your stuff and Micky and I will meet you at the Monkeemobile,” Davy called as he and Micky began making their way towards the car.  
Mike patted Peter’s shoulder and they walked together back to their tent before the bloodshed reached it.   
“How you feeling, Shotgun?” Mike asked.  
“I feel like I have clearest mindset I’ve had,” Peter answered. “I guess the prophecy continues. No true love for Peter.”  
“Man, forget that prediction. You have us and we all have each other. What more do any of us need?”  
"Yeah I really need to listen to the band."


End file.
